new bringing together old
by Imoshyn
Summary: the gang is in their 3rd year, and a new girl transfers from america. what will she bring forth between some of the boys that hate each other? rated for mentions of dark material, and possable lemon in later chapters, R&R PLZ


Hermione groaned and turned over, trying to ignore the growing feeling of nausea. She glanced at her alarm clock. 4:00am. She sighed, got up, and quickly padded over to the bathroom. When in there, she throws up, like every other morning, never understanding why. It all started when that jackass… she shook her head. She didn't want to think of that right now, or ever for that matter. After she was done, she trotted down to the common room, to read her book and wait for the boyz.

LEAH'S POV 

Leah, the new girl in griffindor, a transfer studant from america, was sitting in a chair, looking out the window, shifting slightly as hermoine walked in the room. harry was already there, and he was staring at her, with an odd look on his face. leah was oblivious, her black and blue short hair covering her face.

Imoshyn: ((contin))she was in her third year, just in harry's classes.along with the rest of the gang((fin))

HERMOINE'S POV 

Hermione stopped dead when she saw 'it'. She had hoped that he would still be sleeping. She wanted to bolt back to her room, but that would be showing fear. So instead, she walked/ran to the farthest chair away from 'it'. And then tried to resist curling into a little ball. she noted that there was a girl sitting in a chair not far from where she was sitting. at least she would be safe, as long as she was there.

leah looked at hermoine, remebering that she needed a guide to get around, technicly this was her first day. she got up and walked twards the girl curled up on the couch. just as she was about to say hi, a boy walked in her path. "hi, your new, you need a guid" he said to her smiling. "uhhhh, sure i guess, who are you" " i'm harry, harry potter." he said looking at her with wide eyes."uhhh, hi im leah, my friends used to call me ray." "cool, let us go down to breakfest." he said."ok"

Hermione jerked out of her trance. Did he just ask the new girl if he could be her guide? Oh shit, that's not good. Could this be another trap? She couldn't take that risk. "Can I go with u? I am kind of hungry." A set of glaring green eyes shot in her direction. This almost made her back down, but instead she sat up straighter and said calmly.

"I didn't have a lot supper last night and I am truly famished." In truth she had almost two full plates of food plus three full goblets of pumpkin juice and for dessert she had three pieces of apple pie. She had no idea why she had such an appetite lately, but that didn't stop her from being hungry again.

No, she really didn't feel very hungry because of that disgusting thing in front of her that was getting angrier by the second. The planes of glass on the windows started to rattle and the ground shook. "No, that's ok, u have two legs and an overly large brain, I'm sure u can make it by yourself" Harry said through gritted teeth. It was all too much for Hermione.

With a squeak she curled back into her ball and started to shake uncontrollably. She guessed that she would just have to follow far behind them and keep an eye on the both of them. With one last glare, 'it' stormed off and roughly pulled/dragged Leah out the door and into the corridor and started to walk down to the Great Hall

LEAH'S POV 

"hey-let go. i said you could show me around, not drag me, i know how to walk...geez." she renched her hand/arm out of his grip, looking at him evily. just then a voice from down the hall reached them. "potter. what are you doing to that girl? she doesn't seem to be real fond of you." the voice soundded commanding, and yet, very sexy, while being harshly joking. "shut up malfoy, im showing her around..." harry "looks more like pulling and draging if you ask me..." draco said. leah looked around to see the owner of the voice. walking twards them from the other side of the hall, getting closer was the most perfect being she had ever seen. he outdid her last boyfirend, janez((lol, had to do that))by quite a bit, he was so buetiful, platinum hair, and silver eyes, matching hers. girlish beautiful figure. she knew she had a crush immediatly._'odd, i have no feelings tward boy wonder here, hmmmmm, who is this?'_she thought looking at him then back to the god now standing by her. she saw his eyes traveling up and down her body, and felt herself blush-she looked away. "and who is this? i've never seen her before...what is your name, and house" he said looking at her, he saw no badge of house, for she did not have one this being her first day."im draco, by the way."he smiled at her in a teasing way. "her name is leah, and she was taken into our house, they did not sort her. now back off, before you spoil her lunch, malfoy." harry said glaring at draco. "hello? im here to you know. i just want the way to the great hall, nothing more, i can do anything else by my self." leah "oh, anattitude, eh? well, i think i can help potter show you around, or do it myself. just by looking at you and hearing the way you act and talk i can tell you were ment more for slytherin, maybe they will change you, and by the way potter, i think if anyone will spoil her appitite, it will be you." draco said with a smirk, watching leah the whole time. she saw the look he had, it was an 'i can get anything i want, that includes getting to annoy potter through you' look, and she thought_'i am not your tool, back off pretty boy, i'm my own toy.'_she gave him a look that said 'don't play with/use me for your own gain, i bite back. watch it, you have no idea what you are messing with.' she saw draco just smirk at her.


End file.
